


Solangelo Halloween

by SilverStreaksofStardust



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: At the beginning of Halloween, everything is already turning into havoc at Camp Half-Blood. But now the most unlikely people end up fixing it... Well, eventually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: C'est Halloween. Used to be my favourite holiday, (after Christmas of course), but ... time goes by. We grow up. And yes, I do ship Connor/Drew. Well, sort of.
> 
> ~ October 31st, 2016
> 
> Disclaimer: With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).

**.: Solangelo Halloween :.**

 

 

 

> "Thinking will not overcome fear but action will."

\- W. Clement Stone

* * *

 

" _No_." Nico shook his head, eyebrows raised. "Will, what makes you think I will actually wear that?"

"It doesn't look so bad!" the Healer protested.

The couple was walking past the cabins, just taking their daily stroll, while Will mentioned various costumes.

"Why don't _you_ wear it, then?"

"Because I am going as a French explorer—Samuel de Champlain. Who, for your information—"

"I thought you were going to be dressed up as a doctor."

"Nico, I already am a doctor. Technically speaking."

"Exactly. Then you don't have to buy a costume." Nico crossed his arms over his chest. He used to like the idea of dressing up—it made you go in disguise. But now? It seemed too ridiculous. Unfortunately, all the demigods had to dress-up, and participate in the Camp Half-Blood Haunted House (at least once). Dionysus was running it, which may turn out successful or a complete disaster. The moody camp director showed great disdain for heroes and the like, but has proven to have shown good.

Percy was mostly enthusiastic about the Haunted House, since he and Annabeth were leaving soon for college in New Rome. In fact, Nico suspected that Chiron created mandatory activities so they could wave two of the best demigods off. Since Percy was always involved in the prophecies, he explained that maybe if he was gone, then he won't be in them anymore.

"Honestly, it's like there's this person who keeps writing me in them," he had complained.

Well -

"Hm, Nick de Los Angeles, was it?"

Nico blinked, looking at the familiar pot-bellied god. "Hello, Dionysus," he greeted respectfully, not bothering to correct on the name.

The wine god waved his hand. "No need for pleasantries. I hate you, you hate me. The feeling is mutual. So, you're the child of Hades?"

"Yes, I am." We've also met, like, five times before, Nico thought privately. 

Dionysus studied the boy with some doubt, but got to the main point. "I'm aware that you can control the dead. And since it is Halloween, after all. . ."

"Yeah, actually, wouldn't you think it's dangerous, letting loose skeletons running havoc?"

Grinning wickedly, the god said smoothly, "Maybe, maybe not. But for a haunted house, it's supposed to be dangerous. You're all heroes—act like one."

"With all due respect," Will jumped in, "It will not be—"

"Bah! Can it, son of Apollo. All of your voices keep pestering me like flies. Do you know how annoying it is, listening to your siblings fight all the time?"

"Not really." Will had a look of surprise on his face. It was most likely that not too many people said for him to shut up.

Nico rubbed his eyes tiredly, knowing that gods were persistent—used to getting what they wanted. "I'm sorry, Dionysus, but Will's right. Many demigods could get injured."

"But you can control them. I'm sure if you just do it for twenty minutes. . ."

"Nico needs rest from his powers. In fact, last time he used them for an excessive amount, he nearly died!" Will lost his temper, which rarely happened. The usually cheerful disposition boy had a glare, and bravely faced it at the god.

"I would learn how to show some respect," Dionysus said quietly. His violet eyes seemed to be glowing slightly. Warning.

Nico pushed his boyfriend back from getting skewered. Dionysus was obviously in a bad mood—who knew what would happen? "Fine, I'll try and control the dead."

The blond's eyes widened. "Nico, no!"

"Very well," Dionysus stated calmly, back to regular. He looked to Will. "I admire your courage. After all, you are just a son of Apollo."

Will bit his tongue to refrain from retorting back. As the wine god eventually made it out of sight, probably tormenting other demigods, he turned to the Italian. "I hate him."

"Just like other people. Congratulations. Although I am surprised, because you're usually easy-going."

"Well, not even a vampire will dare suck his blood. Ohh, speaking of which…"

"No, I am not going as a vampire."

* * *

"Bonjour, tout le monde!" Piper greeted. "Je suis Piper McLean, fille de Aphrodite." She gestured to Jason, on the stage beside her. "C'est Jason Grace, fils de Zeus."

Some people stared at her blankly (consisting of the Hermes and Ares kids).

Jason cleared his throat, a sound that carried out in the amphitheatre. "What my girlfriend is trying to tell you, is hello everyone! I am Piper McLean, daughter of Zeus. That's Jason Grace, son of Zeus."

"Wow, I didn't know you two switched!" Leo called from the crowd. "Calypso, I'll be you!"

Calypso sighed. "Leo, just listen to them. I can't admonish your behaviour every time."

"But you love to correct my behaviour."

"True." The couple shared a sappy look.

"Aww!" Piper cooed. "Um, okay. So Jason and I have some announcements to make. The holiday Halloween is a chance for candy, chocolate, and scary stuff. As you know, each and every one of you must participate in the Haunted House. Dionysus and the Hecate cabin worked hard on it. For those of you who are scared, they can watch a movie in the Big House."

"I bet that the Aphrodite wimps will go watch the movie," a guy from the Hermes cabin snorted.

Drew overheard, having an angry look flit over her features. "Shut up, Connor. We can totally survive through the Haunted House. You're the one who'll be terrified, sweetie."

"Nah uh," Connor objected. He gave a smirk at his older brother, Travis. "Let's bring along a camera and show Drew the picture of her crying when she—"

"I. Do. Not. CRY!" Drew began hitting the Hermes boy. "Say that you sleep with a teddy bear," she charm-speaked.

"I-I sleep with a teddy bear," Connor mumbled.

Travis nodded his head. "He actually does."

"Okay." Jason, to his credit, didn't even blink on the platform. "Excuse me for interrupting, but I want to add that activities include a 'Best Costume Award', bobbing-for-apples, Capture the Flag: Halloween Edition, which means Vampires versus Werewolves—"

"The first two suck!" a person from the Ares cabin shouted. "I don't mind the last one, though, as long as it includes maiming." The cabin roared in approval at the small speech.

"Quiet!" Piper commanded. Everyone went silent. "At the campfire, there will be some scary stories. We can see which one is the spookiest. Those who leave drop out of the challenge. And trust me; it is very hard to scare people. Especially if you use clichés."

Annabeth looked happy by this, already forming a story in her mind.

"Hey, Drew, let's do the campfire thing-y," Connor said. "We'll see who tells the scariest things."

"Oh, please, I don't have any story to tell."

"Nah, we'll see who leaves first. Whoever does has to wear a tie-dyed t-shirt, fake beard, glasses, and oversized jeans." The Pranker tapped his chin. "Oh, and give five drachmas."

Drew snorted. "No, if I lose, which I won't, I have to do that. If YOU lose, you have to wear high heels, makeup, and a dress." She added mockingly, "Oh, and give seven drachmas."

"Fine."

They shook on it, and Travis gave an odd look at the exchange. He wasn't the only one lost.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I agree with the Ares person who said the activities suck. And honestly, I didn't know what other things the demigods could do, so ... yeah.


End file.
